Takaharu Fukuroda
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Title-alt = |Kanji = 袋田 隆治 |Kana = ふくろだ たかはる |Roumaji = Fukuroda Takaharu |Image = Takaharu_fukuroda_54124.jpg |Eyes = Green |Hair = None |Caption = |AKA = |First appearance = Episode 1 |Last appearance = |Status = Alive |Alignment = Bad |Affiliation = Honnōji Academy Student Council |Occupation = Boxing Club Captain |Rank = Two-Star No-Star |Weapon = Boxing gloves |Uniform = Athletic-Augmenting Two-Star Goku Uniform |Family = |Friends = |Allies = Satsuki Kiryūin Uzu Sanageyama Ryūko Matoi |Enemies = Ragyō Kiryūin Nui Harime |Japanese = Mitsuo Iwata |English = Ben Diskin }} is the Boxing Club Captain at Honnōji Academy, and was a Two-Star student. Appearance Takaharu is a teenager of short stature with gray/light green eyes, buzz-cut length hair, and a noticeably missing tooth. He wore a two-star Goku Uniform which consists of a large pair of boxing gloves, a headguard, boxing robe, boxing shorts secured with championship belt, and high-top sneakers. Personality As the captain of the Boxing Club, Takaharu is always itching for a one-on-one match with anyone, especially if they are enemies of the student council. He is also especially proud of his boxing skills, and is more-so of the gloves that come with his Goku uniform. History Takaharu makes his first appearance when he intercepts Ryūko Matoi before she can attack Satsuki Kiryūin. With Satsuki's blessing, Takaharu engages Ryūko and quickly beats her down with the power of his Goku Uniform's iron gloves. He is then ordered to confiscate her Scissor Blade. However, since it had begun to rain, Takaharu slips on the wet ground as he continues to fight his defiant opponent, allowing her to make a swift retreat. Takaharu is disciplined for his failure by Uzu Sanageyama. Determined to redeem himself, Takaharu lures Ryūko back to the academy by publicly announcing the execution of her friend, Mako Mankanshoku, for treason against the Student Council. Ryūko returns, this time wearing a scanty suit of armor, and the two engage in a formal boxing match. Thinking that Ryūko is trying to cheat by distracting him with her armor's sexual appeal, Takaharu retaliates by baring his glove's true, spiked form. When he uses it on her armor, however, his glove shatters and he discovers none of his attacks can phase her. He is swiftly and utterly crushed by Ryūko, who uses her Scissor Blade to destroy his Goku Uniform and send him flying out of the ring towards Satsuki, who is defended from his hurdling body by her attendants. Takaharu later appears in Episode 22, along with other former club presidents, where he is revealed to be a victim of the COVERS. He then appears in the next episode, powering the S.S. Naked Sun's turbines with Mako Mankanshoku and the other club leaders. After that, he is visible in the final battle, fighting alongside Omiko Hakodate and others. Powers and abilities :His signature technique; used against Ryūko when she lunged at Satsuki. Takaharu shouts the name of his technique as he launches a hard right punch for a finishing blow. Takaharu's powers match his boxing theme, such as spawning a multitude of smaller boxing gloves for a flurry of rapid left jabs or shape-shifting his right glove into a large, spike-covered block or spinning drill for a powerful haymaker. Memorable Quotes Image Gallery File:Takaharu_Fukuroda_body.png|Takaharu in his Two-Star Goku Uniform (Boxing Club leader). Takaharu defeat ryuko.jpg|Takaharu defeating Ryūko. 686025-kill_la_kill___01___large_34.jpg|Takaharu Fukuroda unveiling his upgraded Goku uniform. Takaharu_TekkenFunsai.jpg|Tekken Funsai Corkscrew Takaharu_Augmented.jpg|With Augmented Gloves Takaharu_Owned.jpg Takaharu_PWNED.jpg|Upper Cut!! Takaharu_FiberLost.jpg|Fiber Lost boxingextraction.jpg|Extracted from COVERS in Episode 22. Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 26.jpg 2starteaparty.jpg|Drinking tea with other club presidents in Episode 23. studentsassemble.jpg|Takaharu seen with the rest of the students before the final battle. Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 38.jpg EP23 Retake Honnouji.jpg References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Club Presidents